


Thoughts on Love

by chaoticrandomness



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 16:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2031414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticrandomness/pseuds/chaoticrandomness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief Syaosaku ficlet written for cardcaptorship on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoughts on Love

When did he start to fall in love with her?

It couldn’t have been at the beginning, for he’d only seen her as yet another rival for the cards, and not even a proper one due to her lack of connection with the magician. 

Yet she’d (somehow) seen through his mask and acted as his friend, despite their little rivalry in love. 

She’d been the first one to fall, while he continued to chide her over her personality and Mizuki Kaho. Yet she was right both times.

Was it the play? (Had their acting of love actually been real?) The time they got stuck in that cave together? The maze?

Oh, well. It doesn’t matter right now, for she’s lying right next to him, asleep in his arms.

The past doesn’t matter, as long as he’s with her right now.


End file.
